


...and Faith

by wildforce71



Series: Slavery, Deliverance and Faith [3]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Amnesia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforce71/pseuds/wildforce71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back where he belongs, Jayden struggles to get past the memories of his time under Master Xandred, while his team try to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They're all quietly worried about Jayden. 

He's valiantly trying to pretend nothing is wrong with him, to the point of staring blankly at them when any of them suggest otherwise. He trains with them and eats with them, but Mike's fairly sure that's because the girls keep dragging him out to join them.

Other than training and meals, though, he's either in his room or gone from the House. Entirely unfair as it is, Mike finds himself resenting his leader just a little. Isolating himself may make it easier for him to cope, but it's not doing anything to help the others. He knows for a fact that Mia's suffering nightmares, and she had less interaction with evil Jayden than anyone.

Even his fighting has changed. Under Master Xandred Jayden had always been angry, and it showed when he fought, control sacrificed for anger induced strength. When he fights now he stays very focused, no matter what's actually going on. He's always very aware of the others, careful to stay at a distance to avoid endangering them; he's terrified of his control slipping mid-fight.

Master Xandred has been quiet, sending moogers but no Nighlok. Jayden stays out of the first couple of fights but joins in after that; he's quiet afterwards, but no worse than usual, and they relax their vigil a little.

There's an afternoon when they're fighting downtown; there's no Nighlok, so they're not morphed, tearing through moogers as always. Nothing seems wrong, so when Jayden drops his sword none of them are sure what's going on. Emily, closest to him, picks up his slack, but she has to call for help when he walks away from her. Kevin and Antonio converge on him; Mike battles his way to Emily's side.

"No!" Kevin's voice rises briefly above the noise of the fight. Mike risks a look over to see him physically push Jayden aside. Mike's breath catches, because that's a gap beyond them, and Jayden is trying to get to it.

Antonio sets himself to protect them, letting Kevin corral Jayden. Mike turns his attention back to the fight. At least now they know why there's no Nighlok.

They finish off the moogers and gather in a loose circle around Jayden. He's barely aware of them, his whole body tense and straining towards the gap. Mike glances at it; it's glowing a deep, angry red, but there's nothing there, no voice, no Nighlok, nothing.

Emily steps forward, ignoring Antonio's hiss. "Jarrell?"

"Yes," he says absently. And then he's down, collapsing as though his strings have been cut; Emily darts forwad to steady him, but they both end up on their knees; they're going to have some spectacular bruises. "No," he whispers. "Jayden. I'm Jayden, and you are not my master."

Antonio helps him up. He's trembling, but he stands under his own power and reaches back to help Emily up. "Are you all right?" he asks quietly.

"Are you?" she retorts, flexing her knees. "You look awful, Jayden."

"I'm fine." He twitches away from the hand she tries to lay on his arm. "It just took me by surprise. It won't happen again."

"What took you by surprise?"

"Master Xandred calling me."

"No one called you," Mia says uncertainly. He turns, suddenly focused on her, and she repeats, "No one called you, Jayden. The gap lit up, but no one said anything."

He looks at Kevin, who nods. "No one called you."

"I heard –" Jayden shakes his head. "Doesn't matter. Let's go."

"Jayden," Antonio starts.

"Let's go," he repeats, but he doesn't actually move until they do.

Back at the Shiba House he sits quietly while the others tell Ji what happened. They try to include him, but though he's following the conversation, he doesn't speak. Eventually Ji asks him point blank, "Has this happened before, Jayden?"

"No." Jayden rises to his feet. "Antonio, can I talk to you?"

"Jayden," Ji protests.

"It won't happen again. I know what to look for now. 'Tonio, please."

Antonio goes, following him to his room, where he watches Jayden pace for several minutes. "So, this talking thing," he says finally.

Jayden jumps, turning to him. "Stay here tonight."

"In the House?"

"Here."

"Sure," he agrees easily. "Sleepover, excellente." 

Jayden drops onto the bed, head in hands. "I hear Master Xandred."

"I know, I was...there..." Antonio crouches beside him. "Not just today. You've heard him before."

He looks up to catch Antonio's eye. "I didn't know he wasn't really talking. Not until you didn't hear him today."

"You knew he was Xandred," Antonio points out mildly. "What's he been saying?"

"He wants me back. Rule by his side." Jayden's hands twist in the blanket.

"You know he's lying."

He nods jerkily. "I'm not tempted. That's not – I woke up outside this morning, Antonio."

"Out..."

"Ready for practice. Two days ago I was in the kitchen and there was a meal ready."

"You're sleepwalking, Jay, that's all. Stress."

"Are you sure?" Jayden whispers. Antonio sighs softly. Whatever else is going on, his emotional control's shot.

He sits beside Jayden, deliberately jostling him. "It's stress," he says firmly. "Don't worry, Jay. I'll keep the bad monsters away."

He stays until Jayden is calmer, more like himself, and then slips out, drawing Mentor and Emily aside. "He's been sleepwalking," he tells them.

"Jayden's never walked in his sleep," Mentor says with a frown.

"He's never been under stress like this, either," Antonio points out. "He's been hearing Xandred for a while now."

Mentor shakes his head. "Xandred should not be able to reach him here in the House."

"Rofor did," Emily reminds him.

"What?"

"The Nighlok you fought, your first fight," she explains quickly. "He was able to watch Jayden here. None of us sensed him."

"So Xandred could actually be talking to him."

Most of them have stopped calling him Master Xandred. Only Jayden uses the title now. None of them dare draw his attention to it.

Ji concedes the point. "What does he hear?"

Antonio shrugs. "All's forgiven, apparently. Xandred wants him back. He isn't tempted," he adds at Ji's look. "He knows who he is. But this sleepwalking's bothering him. I'm staying tonight, I'll keep an eye on him."

"How can I help?" Emily asks.

"I need you to keep your eyes open, Emily. You knew what was wrong during the fight."

"Not really. I just knew that was how he looked when we trapped him in that box."

Antonio wraps an arm around her and kisses her forehead. "Keep watching."

"Sure. It's nearly dinner. Think you can get him to come eat?"

"Think you can get everyone to pretend today didn't happen?"

She does, mostly. There's a couple of cautious looks, but for the most part it's a normal meal. Mike keeps the conversation light, teasing Kevin and Mia in turn. They talk Jayden into the loudest, silliest card games they can think of after the meal, and he starts to relax as they play.

Emily breaks it up, claiming tiredness. Mia goes with her to check her knees. The boys half heartedly play another couple of hands before giving up and heading for bed.

Antonio talks idly for a while, switching from topic to topic without really paying attention. A memory from childhood bleeds into something he's seen on TV turns into a story from the years they spent apart. He keeps going until Jayden drifts off; then he sits up, ready in case anything happens.

It's almost dawn, and Antonio's dozing, when Jayden stirs, slipping out of bed and heading for the door. Antonio sits up, calling softly, "Jayden, where are you going?"

He freezes before answering, "Getting a drink. Go back to sleep."

"There's an unopened bottle of water on your desk, you watched me put it there. Want to try again?"

Jayden grimaces, looking away. "I want to go outside, that's all."

Antonio stands, watching him. "Jarrell." Jayden nods and he hisses, "You can't – you're just part of Jayden! You can't be walking around!"

"If you're looking for an explanation, I don't have one. All I know is I'm here."

"Then where's Jayden?"

"He's here too." His head tilts to one side. "He's sleeping at the moment, but he's here. He's under some stress, isn't he?"

"You've been talking to him."

"No, that really is Master Xandred." He smirks, the look so alien on Jayden's face Antonio has to restrain the impulse to slap it off. "He's lucky I'm here, you know. If my master was yelling at him without me here to buffer..." He trails off, shaking his head in mock sympathy.

"He's not your master, Jarrell. He'll kill you if you go back. You know that, don't you?"

"Careful. His triggers are gone, but mine aren't."

There's a knock at the door and Emily slides it open, glancing at them. "Morning, Antonio. Morning Jarrell. Mia's getting up, so if you want breakfast you should hurry."

"Mia," Jayden repeats.

"She doesn't cook as well as she thinks she does," Antonio tells him. "We're coming, Em."

"That really confused me, you know," Jayden says conversationally.

"What did?" Emily glances over her shoulder; Mike passes by, offering absent good mornings. 

"He called you Em, that day in town. It took me a long time to figure out your actual name."

"Sorry," Antonio says half heartedly.

Jayden shrugs it off, and then his attention goes somewhere else. "Looks like I won't be joining you for breakfast," he says distantly. "Another time."

Antonio gets there just in time; Jayden sways dangerously, one hand going to his head. "What's..."

"Sit," Antonio tells him, pressing gently on his shoulder until he obeys, and then again until he lowers his head. "Em, there's water there..."

Emily puts it in Jayden's hand, watching as colour seeps back into his face. "Are you all right?" she asks.

"Fine. What happened?" He straightens, looking more like himself, and glares at Antonio. "What happened?"

"You tried to go walking, but Emily interrupted you," Antonio tells him, catching Emily's eye. She grimaces but stays silent. "Mia's cooking, so we need to hurry up and be full before she's finished."

Jayden makes a face. "I'm not hungry..."

"Too bad, you're eating anyway. Come on. I'll set Emily on you if you try and get out of it."

Emily obliges with her saddest eyes and turned down lip and Jayden laughs, a true, unselfconscious laugh. "All right, I give in. Breakfast it is, then."

"Attagirl," Antonio tells her. "Come on, quick, before he starts brooding again."

"Hey," Jayden says mildly. Antonio grins, heading for the kitchen.

Mentor holds him back after breakfast, sending the others to begin practise. Emily lingers, joining them when the others have gone.

Antonio quietly explains what happened. Mentor sighs, sitting carefully. He's leaning heavily on his walking stick today. "What have you told Jayden?"

"Nothing yet, just that he was sleep walking. I don't know if Jarrell means us harm. He didn't last time, once he'd made his choice, but something about him makes my skin crawl. What did you think, Em?"

She considers for a moment. "He just seemed confused to me. He obviously doesn't have Jayden's memories, or know what he's doing; you had to tell him about Mia."

"How long has he been sleepwalking?" Mentor asks.

"A couple of days, I think. That's all he told me. Why?"

"And how long has he been hearing Xandred?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me." Antonio's frowning. "Why?"

"You think there's a link?" Emily asks.

"Jayden's been back with us for six weeks," Mentor says slowly. "If Jarrell's only been waking for a couple of days..."

"He said he was shielding Jayden," Antonio remembers. "From Xandred's calls."

"Hey!" Mike comes in through the dojo. "Are you guys coming? I'm getting tired of kicking everyone's ass."

"Hey!" Kevin hollers from outside.

Mike comes closer, growing more serious when he sees them. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Mentor says, standing slowly. "We're coming."

Mike nods, but he doesn't look convinced. "Good, cos the others need a break from me..."

"Hey!" Kevin yells again.

"...and I need Emily to show me that sweet twisty move she did yesterday." He links arms with her, drawing her out to the yard. Jayden's sparring with Kevin, grinning. He's breathless and tired but it's true tiredness this time and he's clearly enjoying himself.

Antonio manages not to be alone with him until they're heading for bed. No one's questioned him staying over again; they got used to it while Jayden was gone, and since he's been back Antonio's stayed on and off.

Jayden waits patiently until he comes in and slides the door closed behind him. "Well?"

"Well?" Antonio parrots, dropping onto the futon.

"I wasn't sleepwalking."

"Sure you were. Talking about bicycles. It was really weird."

"Antonio..."

He props himself up on one elbow, meeting Jayden's gaze. "Trust me?"

"Always," he says without hesitation.

"So trust me. Get some sleep."

Jayden wavers but finally gives in. "You're watching?"

"You won't get past me. Go on."

.


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio establishes a fragile truce with Jarrell. There's no real trust on either side; Jarrell's not making any secret of his loyalties, but there's little he can do. He only has any power when Jayden's asleep. Antonio keeps an eye on him, but he doesn't interfere in anything Jarrell does – mostly practising or walking in the grounds.

It only takes a few days for Antonio to wear out, though. He's been resting in the afternoons, but for several days in a row Master Xandred sends Nighlok and after the third or fourth he's too exhausted to hide it, almost falling off his stool at the house.

Emily takes his place. If he'd been even a little less tired he'd have refused, but he can't concentrate enough to come up with any good arguments, especially since they haven't told the others yet. Mentor doesn't like it, but he's a worse choice. He makes Emily promise to call for help if she needs it.

Jayden apologises seven different ways and tries to send her back to her own room another three before she throws a pillow at him. "I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't willing," she reminds him.

Jayden glances at the door. "Why is he so tired? I'm not that tired."

"He sits up. You're very quiet when you start sneaking around, apparently." Jayden's staring at her, and she grins. "I'm not doing that. Catch."

She tosses him a small circle of cloth and he catches it, studying it ruefully. "Really?"  
"Think I'm sitting up all night?"

He sighs, wrapping it around his wrist. The bells sewn onto it chime softly every time he moves. "If you tell Mike about this..."

Emily grins, settling to sleep.

The bells wake her a little before dawn and she sits up, blinking. "You awake?"

"Em." Her vision adjusts and she can see him sitting on the bed, examining the strip of cloth. "Your idea?"

"How could you tell?"

"It's a bit practical for Antonio. Can I take it off now?"

She holds out a hand, taking the cloth from him and watching him roam around the room. "What is it you want, Jarrell?"

"Want?"

He says it as though he doesn't recognise the word.

"Want," she repeats. "I didn't think of it until he said it, but you're not exhausting him, and you could be. He's not tired."

"No good to me if he's too tired for me to do anything."

"Maybe," she agrees. "Why do you only – he'll be awake in another hour."

He smirks over his shoulder at her. "You have some theory?"

"I think you don't know what to do," she says softly. He stills and she goes on quietly, "You can't go back to – where you were. Not unless you do something really definite here to prove your loyalty. But you don't hate us enough for that."

He doesn't answer. Emily smiles faintly, standing and pretending not to see him tense. "Come on."

"What?"

"No one else is up yet." She grins. "Ice cream."

"Ice cream," he repeats disbelievingly.

"Sure. Have you had any yet? I've been hiding some for a special occasion."

"What's special about this?" He trails behind her.

"We're awake." She has to stifle a laugh at the look he gives her. "Sometimes you have to celebrate the little things, Jarrell."

He smiles suddenly. "Thank you."

"For?" She waves him to the table, digging into the back of the freezer, behind the peas.

"Antonio doesn't use my name."

She unearths the ice cream, grinning in triumph, and he smiles faintly. "Antonio's...complicated."

"He doesn't like me being here."

"I don't think he knows what to think about you."

"He loves – the other one." Jarrell stabs at the ice cream she offers him.

"We all love Jayden." Emily says the name deliberately and he flinches, pushing away from the table a little. "But that doesn't mean we hate you."

"You don't." He relaxes a little, tasting the ice cream. "Mia said that Antonio's given his life to – " He swallows. "Jayden."

Emily smiles proudly. "You really don't have his memories, do you?"

"No."

"How long do you have?"

His gaze goes inwards. "A while yet."

"Well. Welcome to the history of Jayden Shiba."

"Overexposure won't work, you know. Hearing that name more often doesn't make me less likely to react."

"You haven't attacked me yet."

"Yet," he mutters, but he's smiling and so is she.

She gets through the basic history of the rangers and Jayden's childhood friendship with Antonio before he shifts. "He's waking up."

"We can finish tomorrow." She takes his bowl, dropping it into the sink. "Put your head down or he'll fall over."

Jarrell makes a face but lowers his head, resting it in his arms on the table. Emily rinses the bowls and sets them aside.

Jayden sits up, glancing around. "Morning," she says quietly.

"Morning." He glances at his bare wrist. "It worked?"

"It worked," she agreed. "You didn't like it any better asleep than you did awake, but it worked."

"Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"It's sleepwalking, right?"

She hesitates too long, and she knows it. But he pretends to believe her when she says, "Of course. What else would it be?"


	3. Chapter 3

Jayden finds Mike practising sword forms that afternoon. "Mike, I need a favour."

"Sure," Mike agrees, putting up his sword. "What's up?"

"I have to go out. Come with me?"

"Where are we going?"

He hesitates, glancing at the door. "Can I tell you when we're away from here?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid you'll refuse."

Mike considers him. "You could just go; we're not tracking you. Had to sit on Antonio to get him to agree, but..."

"I know. I'm trying not to do that. He freaks out when he can't find me and then pretends he isn't. I don't like doing it to him."

"I reserve the right to kick your ass when you tell me."

Jayden nods, relieved. "That's fair. Thank you."

"Sure. Let me change, ok? Five minutes."

He tells Mentor. He's not stupid. Mentor agrees that they should go; if Jayden's starting to show interest in anything, it can only be good. Mike keeps his Samurizer on, tucked in his pocket. The others will be able to track him if they have to.

Jayden's waiting by the gate, clearly eager to go, and he doesn't speak as they head out. Mike doesn't either, following him patiently.

He does speak, though, when he realises where they're going. "Jayden, this isn't the way into town."

"We're not going to town."

"Where are we going?" Jayden glances back at him and Mike adds, "You said you'd tell me."

"I'm looking for – something."

Mike glances around, frowning, and makes a leap. "For Deker?"

Jayden stops, turning to face him. "How did you..."

"This is where he hangs out. If you're trying to fight him, though, I'm dragging you home right now."

"This isn't about fighting."

"Swear it."

"I swear. This isn't about fighting."

Mike studies him for a long moment before nodding. "All right. Give me a second, then." Concentrating, he draws a symbol and waits for it to take effect. He's never tried this before and is gratified when it works. Of course, it's only working because they're in the forest... "That way."

"Well done," Jayden offers. Mike grins, leading the way.

It doesn't take long for them to find Deker. He's practising by the edge of a river, moving so fast Mike can't track him. He lingers by the trees.

Jayden walks right into Deker's space, summoning his sword just in time; Urumasa stops a hairs' breadth from his skin. He holds the position for a moment before disengaging, stepping back and letting his sword vanish.

Deker's gaze flicks once up and down him. "I'm surprised they let you out alone."

Jayden smiles, hearing the echo of another conversation. "They trust me."

"Hnn." He moves into another pattern, slower and more graceful, more about control than power. "I know you didn't bring a witness to our duel. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" Deker echoes in genuine surprise.

"You helped Antonio talk to me. Helped him get through to me. And before that, even – you were honest with me. I know you did it for your duel, but you did it. So thank you."

"It wasn't for you."

"I know," Jayden agrees. "But I knew what you wanted. You were the only person I understood, for a while."

Deker snorts. "If you feel you owe me something, you know what I want."

Jayden nods. "I can't yet. There are things to do. But soon."

Deker eases out of his pattern. "When?"

"Soon," Jayden repeats. "I'll swear it, on anything you'll believe. Stay away from civilians, and I will give you your duel."

Mike shifts, but doesn't protest.

"Soon, Red Ranger. Or you know what will happen."

"Soon," Jayden agrees.

"You're going to tell them?" Deker asks. "Your secret?"

"They're going to find out," Jayden murmurs. Raising his voice, he adds, "Be careful, Deker. Master Xandred wants you dead."

"He's wanted me dead for a long time now, Red Ranger." Deker tips his head in what's very nearly a salute, turning and walking away.

Jayden drops to a crouch, head down. Mike wanders across, easing down beside him. "All right?"

"Mike..."

"I didn't hear anything."

"Liar," Jayden says without heat.

"I don't have to have heard anything. Are you going to fight him?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Jayden studies him for a moment before standing. "We should go back."

"It's stupid to fight him if you don't have to."

"I do have to."

Mike sighs, giving up. "I know you have to fight him on your own. But will you please bring one of us?"

Jayden shakes his head. "I'll tell you when I'm going."

"Good enough, I suppose." Mike starts towards home.

Mentor takes him aside when they get back; Jayden smiles tiredly, heading for his room. Mike's expecting Antonio to go with him, but it's Emily who slips off her seat and follows him.

Mike quietly recounts their visit to Mentor, who shakes his head. "He always was more noble than is good for him."

"I kind of understand," Mike murmurs. Emily returns, squeezing Antonio's shoulder as she passes him, settling onto her seat without looking at him. "Deker did help save him, whatever his reasons. And it didn't win him any favours with Xandred."

"I don't think Deker's ever been very concerned with Xandred," Mentor says with a sigh. "Thank you for going with him, Mike."

"He'd been alone, I think they'd be fighting right now." Mike watches the others talk quietly; the zords are prancing on the table, drawing soft giggles from Emily. "Mentor?"

"Yes, Mike."

"Deker said something – about a secret. Jayden's secret. I told him I didn't hear it, and I'll stick to that, but – is he in trouble?"

Mentor watches the others for a long time. Mike waits patiently. Finally Mentor turns back to him, face resolute.

"Jayden does have a secret. I cannot tell you; in keeping it, he is protecting others."

"Is he in trouble?" Mike repeats.

"No."

Mike nods. "All right." Mentor frowns, and he shrugs. "He's not in trouble, you say he's protecting people. Cool. Let him do it." Mentor smiles and Mike turns away, dropping beside Mia and adding his zord to the race between the others. Emily's watching him when he looks up; he winks and she smiles, turning back to answer Kevin's question. Mike cheers as his zord overtakes hers, laughing at the pout she gives him.

Jayden reappears, lurking in the corridor, and Mike raises his voice. "Dude, come on! We've got the girls on the ropes here!"

Jayden smiles, coming to join them. "Maybe I should join in on their side, then. Even out the odds."

"Sounds about right, you need three people to stand up to us," Mike agrees. Mia pushes him off the stool and he laughs, accepting Antonio's hand up and settling back in with his team.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily and Antonio trade off staying with Jayden. Jarrell gets on better with Emily, but she can't stay every night; even with the bells to let her sleep, it wears her down.

Antonio wears out faster. He doesn't trust Jarrell, stays up all night to make sure he isn't trying anything. He grows quiet and short tempered; the others notice, because Jayden's doing better, joining in more, more like himself.

Mia takes Antonio aside one day to try and help. Antonio stonewalls as best he can, but it's a lost cause and he knows it. Mia never stops when she's trying to help someone.

"Jayden's sleepwalking," he says finally. "It's freaking him out, he's afraid he'll do something while he's asleep, so I've been staying with him. Emily's spelling me."

"Why not just tell us?"

Antonio looks vaguely embarrassed. "You know Jayden. He asked me to help, but he didn't want anyone else to know. Emily just overheard us one day, we asked her not to tell. He's embarrassed and he doesn't want to worry you guys."

"That's silly," Mia protests. "We're his team. That's what we're here for."

"You know it and I know it, pretty lady, but try convincing him. It's working, anyway, he's been better now that he knows we're watching."

"He doesn't remember what he does while he's asleep?"

"No," Antonio says warily.

"Then it doesn't matter which of us is with him, he won't remember anyway."

"He wakes up pretty much without warning. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Well, you need more rest than you're getting. Take an afternoon off. Jayden's hardly going to sleepwalk anywhere in the middle of the day."

"All right," Antonio surrenders. "I'll go lie down."

Mia watches him leave before going to find Emily. She's training with Jayden, laughing as she ducks and twists. Jayden's grinning; they're closer to playing than real training.

Mia catches Emily's eye; she says something to Jayden and backs off, coming to join Mia. "What's up?" she asks, snatching a towel to wipe her face.

"I talked to Antonio," Mia says softly. Emily glances at Jayden; he's moved into a solo pattern, but Mia's fairly sure he's watching them.

"Oh?" Emily says finally.

"He told me about Jayden sleepwalking. You should have told us."

"Sleepwalking," Emily repeats. "You know Jayden, he didn't want to worry you."

"We're his team," Mia reminds her. 

"I know."

"You should let us help."

Emily glances at Jayden, who's still diligently pretending not to watch them. "If I promise to call you if I need you," she says softly, "will you – please – not tell the others?"

"All right," Mia agrees. She thinks she probably shouldn't; the point of a team is to help each other – but she knows Jayden, and this is the kind of thing he'd want to face alone. "Promise you'll ask for help, and I'll leave it alone."

"Thank you," Emily says gratefully.

"I sent Antonio to get some rest. Maybe you should get some too."

"No, I'm fine. Honest." She looks at Jayden again.

"I'll train," Mia offers.

"You should both be training," Kevin says from behind them. "Why is Jayden the only one doing any work? Where's Mike?"

"Haven't seen him." Emily holds out a hand for him to help her up. "And where have _you_ been? _We've_ been training for ages." Jayden's still moving through his solo pattern, but he's laughing softly. Mia's glad to see it.

"In fact, I think we're nearly due a break," Emily continues blithely, stepping neatly into Jayden's pattern. The two spar for a moment before breaking off; Jayden's smiling, and Mia has to grin at the look on Kevin's face.

Kevin sighs, mock put upon, and turns to her. "Want to see if we can show them up?"

"Sure," Mia agrees, and they lock swords.

She watches Jayden for a while after that. Fights are still hard for him; Octoroo occasionally turns up to yell at him, and there's often a glowing gap nearby. Master Xandred never calls out, not that they hear, but Jayden is always tense until he can get back inside the Shiba House's walls, behind the wards that keep the Nighlok out.

Outside of fights he's better than he has been in a long time. He joins in with the team without being dragged, not just for training or meals but when they're playing games or just hanging out. Now that she's watching for it, Mia can see a fine tension in him as each evening wears on; but it's not anything the others will pick up on, and whenever it gets stronger than usual Emily or Antonio will say or do something to head it off. 

Kevin doesn't seem to have noticed anything is off, even though either Antonio sleeps in Jayden's room or Jayden sleeps in Emily's each night. If it's Jayden in Emily's, though, he waits until the house is quiet before going in, so maybe the others just haven't noticed; Mia wouldn't have if she wasn't looking for it. She thinks, sometimes, that Mike knows something; she catches him watching Jayden with an odd look in his eyes. He never brings it up, though, and Jayden doesn't turn to him the way he does to Antonio.

She stumbles across Emily and Jayden in the living room, early one morning. They're talking quietly, but Jayden falls silent when he sees her; Emily gets up, suddenly flustered, and ushers her into the corridor.

"Is he sleeping right now?" Mia asks, peering around her. Jayden's staring at his hands, elbows braced on his knees. "His eyes are open."

"Yeah, I know, he always does that. He'll probably wake up soon. You're up early."

"I set my alarm wrong, it went off too early. I thought sleepwalking happened earlier in the night."

"What?"

"I looked it up. It happens early in the night."

Emily shrugs. "I don't know. This is usually when it happens for Jayden."

"Emily," he says abruptly. 

She turns, crossing to crouch beside him. "Lie down," she murmurs. He obeys and she says without turning, "Mia, please go. He's waking up."

Mia slips into the kitchen, closing the door most of the way and listening quietly. Jayden's apparently used to waking up outside his room; he's disoriented for a moment, but it quickly fades and within a minute he and Emily are talking perfectly normally.

Emily comes to join Mia after a few minutes, starting tea. Mia glances through the gap; the Lion Zord is wandering around the tabletop, and Jayden's watching it. Or – on second thoughts, he's not actually watching it. It just happens to be in front of him. He's not even focused on it.

"He walks every night?" she asks finally, turning to Emily.

"Not every night. Even when he does, he doesn't always leave his room. Sometimes he just sits in bed and does nothing." The kettle whistles and she turns to deal with it.

"What were you talking about?"

"It isn't really talking. He says something, I say something, he says something totally different – it's not a conversation."

Jayden slides open the door. "Emily, is...oh. Morning, Mia. I didn't realise you were up."

"Just got here," she says easily. "If I'd known Emily had tea on this early I might get up earlier every day."

"Special occasion." Emily hands her a cup and puts another on the counter; Jayden pads in, sitting carefully on the edge of a stool.

"What's special about it?" Mia asks.

Emily shrugs. "It's Wednesday. Sometimes you have to celebrate the little things... _Jayden_?"

"Nothing." He waves her off, carefully putting his cup down one-handed. He's pinching the bridge of his nose, face twisted in pain. "Headache. It's nothing. I'm just going to go outside, get some air."

"Want me to come?" Emily asks, but she doesn't look surprised when he gestures no.

"Is that normal?" Mia murmurs, watching him go.

"Not always." Emily shrugs. "He'd tell us if he wasn't all right."

"Would he?"

"Yes. He's learned that much."

"Well, whatever you two are doing, it's obviously working."

Emily smiles, collecting the cups and turning away to wash them, and Mia goes to start her day.

 

***


	5. Chapter 5

The uneven status quo holds for a while. Jayden's starting to believe he really is sleepwalking, or at least pretending to. Jarrell hasn't done anything to unnerve him for a while, and Antonio or Emily are always with him when he wakes up. There are nights when Jarrell doesn't emerge at all.

The others stop looking worriedly at him. Even after battles, there's no excess concern. Jayden enjoys it. He doesn't like having them worry over him. In fact, he thinks they're starting to forget about it.

Until Master Xandred starts calling him again.

Jayden ignores it at first. He knows what it sounds like now, he knows to avoid it. If he drifts, sometimes, when the group is together – they're used to that. He's always been introspective.

Master Xandred gets louder, and more demanding. Jayden has to devote more energy to fending him off. He finds it's easier to deal with him if he doesn't completely ignore him; a little interaction, even if it's just to argue or deny him, seems to satisfy Master Xandred more easily than ignoring him. It makes it harder to hide from the others, though, especially as Master Xandred seems to make a point of yelling for his attention while he's with them.

The worry starts to creep back in. Jayden ignores it, pretends not to know what they're talking about when they ask if he's ok. Ji asks him point blank what's happening; Antonio brings it up a couple of times. Jayden refuses to tell them, insists he's all right.

Jarrell tells Emily, in the end.

They're eating cupcakes in the kitchen. Emily makes a point, every few days, of introducing Jarrell to something new; a new food, a piece of music, something on the TV. He's never said whether he likes them, but he plays along, and she takes that as a win.

This morning they're trying different flavours, rating them on a made-up scale, when Jarrell says abruptly, "My master's been talking to him."

Emily freezes for a moment. They never talk about Master Zandred, or even really about Jayden; Jarrell listened solemnly while Emily told him about them, about Jayden's childhood and about the team, but he never brings any of it up himself.

"Has he?" she says finally, putting down her current cupcake. "Too sweet," she says when he frowns.

He swipes it to try himself. "Loudly. And getting louder. Hasn't he told you?"

"Not a word. Is that why – he's been distracted..."

"Trying to fight him off. Idiot," he adds absently. "You're right, this is sweet."

Emily leans forward, watching him. "How do you know? You don't remember the things he does."

"It's echoing in here." He gestures vaguely towards his head. "He'd be dreaming it, too, if I weren't here."

"Are you helping him?"

"Not on purpose." He grimaces at the look on her face. "Why do you think I'm here, Em?"

"I don't know. You won't tell us."

"I told Antonio, the first time he realised it was me – I've always been here, in one form or another. At first I was just the bits of him he didn't like; I kicked against training all the time, I wanted friends and a life outside the House. But the Red Ranger, the first son of the House of Shiba, doesn't do those things. We're all about honour and responsibility and obedience. So all the bits he didn't like went into a corner of his mind, where he could ignore them. And when we did those things under Master Xandred he couldn't face them; that's not how a Ranger acts. So all that went into the corner too, and I had a name." Emily has a hand pressed against her mouth and Jarrell smiles grimly. "Your Red Ranger's about one minor incident away from a breakdown - and my master's been whispering for a long time, pushing, weighing on him. No normal human can stand up under that. But – Jayden – he never actually broke my master's control, you know, the triggers. He overcame them, to remember, but they're still here, pushed away into a corner. And since they are still here, so am I. Trapped in here, because he can't face what we did. And when Master Xandred started to call him, he pushed the call away here as well. He woke me, dragged me out to protect his mind, and he doesn't even know he's done it."

"But you don't remember. You don't know anything he does."

"I'm the bits he doesn't want. He keeps his memories. I get all the scraps."

"I'm sorry if it's hurting you," Emily offers.

He studies her for a long moment. "You mean that," he murmurs.

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm loyal to your enemy."

"You keep saying that, but you haven't done anything to prove it. You're helping Jayden, and you haven't done anything to hurt us."

"Do you _want_ me to do something to prove it?" he grits.

"If you were my enemy, it wouldn't matter to you what I wanted." She reaches across the table, laying her hand over his. "Does it hurt you?"

He turns their hands so their fingers lace together. "It's easier with a distraction...Emily?"

His whole bearing changes in an instant. It's the most abrupt wakening she's ever seen. Instinctively she tightens her grip on his hand, grounding him. "Jayden. It's all right."

"What's going on?"

"It's fine. We're in the Shiba House; it's just us, you and me. Are you awake?"

"I...yeah..." His hand tightens on hers. "What's..." He studies the table, frowning. "Cupcakes?" he says at last.

Emily doesn't answer. It feels like a betrayal of Jarrell, now, to deny his presence.

Jayden doesn't press, just squeezes her hand again and stands, starting to tidy up. "Go and get some rest. I won't sleep again tonight."

"Jayden." Emily rises. "You – you said some things."

"Sleep talking? Could have been anything."

"You said that Master Xandred's been talking to you."

He fumbles the dish in his hands, almost dropping it. "Emily..."

"We want to help you, Jayden. Please let us."

"No," he whispers, and it takes her a moment to realise he's not talking to her. "I won't."

" _Jayden_ ," she says firmly.

His attention snaps to her. "Yes."

"Sit," she orders, and he obeys. She fills a glass with water, puts it into his hands, and leaves the kitchen.

She wakes Mentor, and Antonio, and tells them briefly what's going on. Mentor sends her to wake the others. She practically has to drag Mike out to join them, scrubbing sleep from his eyes and tripping over his pajamas.

Jayden locks his gaze on the empty glass in his hands while he's telling them what's been going on. Kevin, predictably, is angry he didn't tell them earlier. Mia wants to know how they can help. Antonio leans against the wall behind Jayden, arms folded. Mike takes longer to catch up; they have to explain the sleepwalking part a couple of times.

"You should have told us," Kevin says for the fourth time.

"Kevin, that's not helping," Emily points out. She's sitting closest to Jayden, she can see how tightly he's gripping his glass. "He's telling us now."

"Yeah, now that he doesn't have any choice. I thought you trusted us, Jayden."

Emily reaches over to take the glass away from Jayden. He jerks in surprise and it shatters in his hands, sending shards of glass everywhere.

"Oh!" Mia jumps to her feet, running for the first aid kit. Mike's on her heels, returning with a towel and a brush to clear the floor. Mentor takes the kit from Mia, kneeling to study Jayden's hands.

"This will hurt," he warns him.

Emily wraps her hands around his arm; on his other side, Antonio rests a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell us what Master Xandred is saying," Kevin says.

Jayden's eyes slide closed as Mentor begins to clean his hands. "Mostly, variations on 'come back and join me, all is forgiven.' "

"Mostly?" Kevin repeats.

"He – wants me to do things. I'm inside the wards, here, where no Nighlok can ever get. He wants me to take advantage." Jayden's voice is steady, but Emily can feel how tense he is.

"That's reassuring," Mike murmurs.

"I'm not planning to," Jayden says dryly; it turns into a hiss as Mentor starts wrapping a bandage around his hand. "He can't actually make me do anything. But he's loud and he's always there."

"Right now?" Kevin asks.

"No. Not right now."

"There." Mentor carefully folds Jayden's hands into his lap. "Be careful."

"Thank you, Ji." Jayden stands. "I'm going to rest."

"I'll come," Antonio offers.

"I'm fine," Jayden insists. "What time is – everyone go back to bed. We have to be up in an hour or so for training."

"You won't be training today," Mentor tells him, ushering him out of the room before he can object.

"You should have told us what was happening," Kevin says.

"He didn't want you to know and it wasn't ours to tell," Antonio tells him.

"We need to know..."

"What? His sleepwalking hasn't harmed the team, and it hasn't hurt him. It wasn't something you needed to know. Emily, I need to talk to you, please."

"More secrets?" Kevin demands. "I suppose this isn't something we need to know either?"

"If you needed to know, we'd tell you," Antonio says shortly.

"Antonio..." Emily says uncertainly.

" _No_."

"You guys, stop," Mia says patiently. "We're all worried about Jayden. Yelling at each other isn't going to help. We just all need to take a deep breath and calm down, ok?"

Antonio turns away. "Em."

She follows him, glancing apologetically at Kevin. Outside Antonio paces for a moment before coming back to her.

"Are you all right?" she asks.

"Tell me what he said while he was asleep."

"You mean Jarrell." She says it deliberately. "What did Jarrell say."

Antonio shrugs impatiently. "Whichever one of them was talking, Emily."

She thinks for a moment, trying to decide how much to tell Antonio. She doesn't want to lose Jarrell's trust, and she knows Jayden would hate them knowing this, but it's important. "He says that when Jayden overcame Master Xandred's commands and controls he shunted them all into a corner of his mind. Jarrell was all tangled up with them. When Xandred started calling Jayden pulled Jarrell out somehow to protect his mind. Jarrell doesn't think Jayden even knows he did it."

"But Jarrell is loyal to Xandred. How does having him here help?"

"I don't think he is, not really. He hasn't hurt us, and he could have. He told me about Master Xandred and he didn't have to do that, he could have just let Jayden self destruct under it." She shrugs at Antonio's look. "I don't know how it helps exactly; I think it's like having a layer around his mind, between him and Master Xandred. He said he told you."

"He said something like that," Antonio mutters. "How'd you get him to tell you?"

"I've been nice to him. You keep treating him like an enemy and you're going to force him to be one, even if he doesn't want to. And I really don't think he does. He's had plenty of chances to do something."

"You trust too easily, little Emily."

"And you trust too little, big bad Antonio. Don't his actions speak for him?"

"Yeah." Antonio smiles ruefully. "Maybe. I just – I don't want Jayden to be hurt."

"I know. I think it'll be all right."

"I hope so," he murmurs.


	6. Chapter 6

It falls apart, of course.

Jayden misses training for two days while his hands heal, but then he's back. The Rangers don't ask about the sleepwalking, and he doesn't bring it up, though he does start telling them when he hears Master Xandred so they can watch or distract him as necessary. There's usually someone around early in the morning, practicing in the dojo or reading in the living room.

Jarrell, when he figures it out, is resigned to staying in Jayden's room to avoid being found out, but Emily talks him out of it. "If you hide out in here, they'll know something's up," she points out. "They don't expect him to have any control while he's sleepwalking, after all. They're expecting to see him."

"So I get to go out there and act asleep?"

She grins, a surprisingly wicked look. "You get to go out there and do anything you like. He's sleepwalking, after all. He can't possibly be held responsible."

"I'm a bad influence on you."

There's an odd amount of regret in his tone, which she ignores. "That's what Antonio says," she agrees lightly. "Now. Brood in here, or accidentally spill tea on Kevin?"

When she puts it like that, it's not really a question.

Master Xandred continues to send moogers and Nighlok. They keep an eye on Jayden, but for whatever reason now he seems to be doing better.

Until he isn't.

It's such a little fight; moogers, no Nighlok, and they're almost finished when the nearest gap glows and Jayden goes down. The others are blocked for a moment, just slightly too long; he drags himself to his knees, shaking his head. "N – no. No!" There's no sound, not that they can hear, but he's clearly listening to something, struggling. He tries to stand and goes down again under the noise.

Emily breaks past the moogers, shouting for Kevin to cover her, and drops to her knees beside Jayden. "Jarrell," she says clearly. 

"Jayden," he breathes. 

She shakes her head. "Be Jarrell. This won't hurt him." 

His eyes clear for a moment. "He's my master." 

"He's not. Make a choice, Jarrell." 

"I can't go against him – Jayden! I'm Jayden." 

"Jarrell," Emily says again. 

" _He'll make me kill you_ ," he grits. "As punishment; I went against him." 

"You don't have to obey him." 

"I'm not a person, Em! Commands and triggers and loyalty, I can't change that! There isn't room in here for two of us." 

"You don't have to be what he wants, Jarrell." 

He pushes her suddenly, viciously. She goes down with a cry of surprise and by the time she gathers herself - Mike's at her shoulder and she registers the lack of moogers with no surprise - Jayden's on his feet, sword in one hand. 

"Jayden -" Antonio steps forward, backing off in a hurry when Jayden swipes at him, panting. "Jarrell?" he adds in a different tone. 

"Jayden," Emily murmurs in synch with Jayden. She shifts and Mike helps her up, but she doesn't approach Jayden; she isn't afraid of Jarrell, but she's never seen Jayden act this way. 

Jayden shifts unhappily and Antonio says quietly, "Kevin, he can't see you. Come around here." 

Kevin obeys, trying to step wide around Jayden. Jayden swipes at him anyway, sword tearing through cloth, and Kevin jumps back, eyes wide. "He didn't get me," he says immediately, holding out a hand to keep the others back. "He didn't touch the skin; I'm fine." 

"He won't shut _up_ ," Jayden says tightly. His hands are shaking where he's gripping his sword. 

Emily takes half a step away from Mike, not enough to alarm him. "Jarrell?" 

Jayden's eyes lock on her. "You _lied_ ," he says, sounding very young. 

"I know. I'm sorry. Jarrell." 

"Em, what are you..." Mike breathes, but it's working; Jarrell shudders and throws the sword to Kevin, who catches it on instinct. His Samurizer follows, going to Antonio. 

"I can't stop him for long," he tells Emily. "He's stronger than me, Em, always has been." 

"No, he's not." Emily steps closer, close enough that when she lowers her voice the others can't hear her. "All the bits he couldn't handle; all the bits he wasn't strong enough to face. You're strong enough. You _are,_ Jarrell." 

"Doing the right thing," he breathes, and he's trembling, "is always worth the effort." 

"Yes," she agrees, recognising the words. They'd brought Jayden back once before. 

"Tell him..." His gaze turns inwards for a moment, and he smiles. "Never mind. Em, it'll take time, and he'll sleep. We'll both sleep, understand? And then no more yelling. Master Xandred won't get through." 

"Thank you," she whispers. 

"See you 'round." His eyes roll back and he goes down again. Antonio gets there just in time to catch him, easing him down. 

The others gather round; Mike hunkers. "He's out like a light. What's going on?"

"Don't," Antonio says when she goes to answer. "Let's get him back to the Shiba House first."

Kevin catches his arm when he goes to lift Jayden. "Wait. Emily, you were talking to Jarrell."

"Yes," she agrees.

"Jarrell's gone."

"He is now."

She refuses to say anything else, and Mia defends her. They take Jayden home and settle him in his own room before gathering in the living room.

Emily makes them promise not to interrupt until she's done, and she's glad of it three sentences in. Kevin keeps starting to speak and catching himself. Mike's frowning as he listens; Mia's nodding slowly.

"Let me get this straight," Kevin says when she finishes. "Master Xandred's been yelling in Jayden's head. And he somehow, no one knows how, manifested Jarrell to protect himself. And while he's been 'sleepwalking' " and he actually makes the finger quotes; Emily thinks she'd laugh if this weren't so serious, "that was actually Jarrell walking around. And you guys chose not only to not tell us, you also didn't tell _him_?"

"My decision," Ji says briskly.

"Why?"

He sighs. "If Jayden knew what was happening, what do you think he would do?"

"Stay awake," Mia says softly. Looking up, she repeats more loudly, "He'd stay awake. Or leave, maybe. He wouldn't risk Jarrell in here with us."

"Jarrell wasn't dangerous," Emily tells them. "Lost and lonely and miserable..."

"He tried to kill Antonio," Kevin says harshly. "He almost did kill Mentor."

"Almost and tried, and he had chances to kill all of us and didn't. Mia walked right into his weapon and he didn't hurt her. Master Xandred took his memories and twisted his mind but he couldn't make him a killer. It's not in him."

Kevin looks to Antonio, who shrugs. "He mostly ignored me."

"You didn't like him and he knew it. But he's sacrificed himself for Jayden, to protect him. Master Xandred won't be able to get into Jayden's mind anymore."

"He wasn't really a person," Kevin snaps. "He didn't sacrifice anything."

"I dunno," Mike says unexpectedly. "I talked to him. Way back, after the playground thing, at the Tengen Gate. The person I talked to wasn't Jayden, not really."

"Jarrell could have gone back to Master Xandred," Emily says quietly. "He chose not to. Whatever else he did, he saved Jayden that way."

"You'll have to tell him now," Mike points out. "Jayden, I mean."

"He knows," Emily says with a sigh. "He heard everything Jarrell and I were saying. I could tell."

Mike whistles softly, clapping a hand to her shoulder. "Good luck."

It's several hours before Jayden appears. Emily's alone in the living room, trying to decide how to explain to him. Jarrell was her friend, more or less, and she wants to make sure Jayden understands that.

He sits next to her, smiling briefly. "Penny for them."

"Jayden." She smiles weakly. "How are you feeling?"

He considers it. "Alone," he says finally, and she nods, hearing everything he isn't saying.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you, we should have, it wasn't right..."

"I knew," he cuts her off.

"We should – what?"

"I knew, Em," he repeats. "A little, anyway."

"Before today?" _Em_ , she notes; Jarrell's language, not Jayden's.

He nods, gaze distant. It's a look she's familiar with, but she normally sees it on Jarrell. "When you're falling asleep, and there's noise in the next room – talking, or music? And you can't really make it out, but sometimes a word or a phrase is perfectly clear, and for just a second you know exactly what's going on?" Emily nods and he smiles, focusing on her again. "All of his clearest moments, he was with you."

"He wasn't evil. He said he was, but he just didn't know what to do." She watches him for a minute. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you."

"It doesn't matter." He smiles again. "No more Master Xandred."

"Are you sure?"

"I can tell." He shifts, glancing up as Kevin comes in from the dojo. "He'll be angry."

"When isn't he?" Emily says with a grin.

"Family tradition – no, nothing. Where are the others?"

"I'll get them," Kevin offers. "How are you feeling?"

"Like me."

Kevin nods, turning to get the others. Emily smiles, leaning forward to pour a glass of water.

"He was going to say," Jayden says suddenly, and the distant look is back. "At the gap, he said to tell me...and he stopped."

"You were listening," Emily agrees, pushing a glass towards him and taking another for herself.

"He wanted me to know he was doing it for you. Because you asked him; because you _saw_ him. He said it was worth it, to be a person in someone's eyes. Worth the effort."

Emily smiles faintly. "Do you remember him telling me where he came from?"

"Master Xandred created him."

It has the tone of a memorised answer, but he's watching her carefully. Emily considers for a moment.

Jarrell was all the parts Jayden didn't want, everything he couldn't handle. Reintregrated, Jayden has to be dealing with unfamiliar thoughts and emotions. She should tell him, offer her help.

But Jayden's always been private. And Jarrell never really hated him. Maybe he found a way to soften it, to keep Jayden from being swept away in the tide.

She nods, and makes a mental note to keep an eye on him. Antonio will help her.

Jayden smiles, and he doesn't think she's imagining the relief on his face as he turns away. The others come in and settle around them. Antonio brushes her shoulder as he passes her; Mia catches her eye, and she smiles, nodding.

Jayden nods to himself. He feels more like himself than he has since any of this started; even without being aware of Jarrell, he'd known something was off. Now they're reunited, and everything he'd lost has returned; the only memory missing, one he thinks he'll never recover, is the fight that started the whole thing, the fight on the cliffs, and whatever Xandred did afterwards to get him under control, to bring out Jarrell.

That memory he can live without. He turns to his team and begins explaining


End file.
